


Knightly Comfort

by KirbyWrites



Series: Short Drabbles I Decided To Make [8]
Category: Hoshi no Kaabii | Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, Gen, Nightmares, slightly PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-26 20:57:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18724846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KirbyWrites/pseuds/KirbyWrites
Summary: Meta Knight hates the war flashbacks, and war flashbacks with his old friends are the worst. Luckily, Kirby is here to make sure everything turns out fine.





	Knightly Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Meta Knight's been in a war, and with all the people that died around him... well, the poor guy has to have flashbacks sometime. I feel like he would be really affected by the deaths of his friends.

The memories and dreams had never hurt this badly, or been this intense. And never had they left him a shattered wreck, crying into his pillow to muffle the sound of his anguished sobs. Worse, the war flashbacks often came at night, so he couldn't say much for fear of waking anyone. Especially tonight. His gaze flitted to the pink puff sharing his bed, and he sighed. Meta Knight knew he had depression from these kinds of things, though it was the longing to see his old friends again that was the cause of it all.

Sometimes, he wished that he could just end it all with his own sword and join his friends with Nova, but he knew Nova would never take such a cowardly death from one who used to be a powerful warrior. Or so he told himself, anyway. He had gotten weaker as time passed; he found himself losing to Kirby more and more as they trained. He had gone from dominating their fights to barely being able to defeat the puffball he used to defeat so easily- not to mention all the times he had been possessed and used against his will. _Weak,_ he spat mentally. _Pathetic._ The knight had no idea why Galaxia still considered him worthy of holding her. What power did she see in him? She would be much better off with Kirby instead, with all the power he had. Galaxia must've heard him, as she spoke up.

 

_Dear heart, please stop chiding yourself for all this. None of it is your fault, and you still have strength. Quite a lot of it, in fact._

 

 _It's nothing compared to what I used to be!_ He didn't mean for it to come out as a scream, but it did, tears still rolling down his face. _I've been possessed, beaten by Kirby, completely destroyed by demonbeasts and people I should be able to defeat! What else do I need to prove that I'm weak?!_

 

 _I could pull up a multitude of facts right now that say the opposite. Do you think I would let a regular Dreamlander touch me, much less_ _wield me? You know the answer, and so do I. You're extraordinary, Meta Knight. You're not like the others out there._

 

_Yes. Not like the others out there because of how pathetically weak I am. A child shouldn't be able to defeat me. A child, Galaxia!_

 

_A child with extraordinary powers, just like your own. You often forget that Kirby is a child that has defeated multiple threats to the planet by himself-_

 

_Just another reminder of how much the planet and I depend on him. I should be able to go on the front lines and help him with everything I have! What is to happen if Kirby can't help us?_

 

 _Then you can protect us._ Galaxia sighed. _Please think this through, Meta Knight. You've defeated Galacta Knight so many times now. He's the greatest warrior in the galaxy, and you've seen what he can do. Dimensional rifts, multiple sword beams, attacks that would easily incinerate anyone else. But you're not just anyone else. By defeating Galacta, you've become the strongest warrior in the galaxy. And I believe it with all my heart._

 

 _Being the strongest warrior won't bring my friends back. It's just a title, and a title never meant anything to anyone! And what if I've beaten Galacta? So has Kirby, and you know it!_ Here, the warrior began actually yelling, though he didn't know it. _I've got nothing, Galaxia! Everything I have is destined to be taken from me in the end! And worse, I have been beaten multiple times by a child!!_

 

 _He's done it to help you, not harm you. Most times, he wants to free you from someone else's grasp. But when you say you have nothing, I think not. Behind you is all the evidence you need._ Meta Knight whirled around to find Kirby sitting up on the bed, his paws clutching the blanket. Clearly, he had started yelling at his own sword, and the knight felt embarrassed for being found in such a state. Even worse, the child was gazing at him worriedly, his eyes silently asking his mentor what was wrong.

 

“Did I wake you, Kirby? I'm sorry…” The knight whispered, petting the young puff’s head to get him to go back to sleep. “Please, go back to sleep…”

 

“Meta Kni poyokay?” Kirby asked quietly, putting his paws on top of his teacher's.

 

“Yes. I'm fine, Kirby…” The child was unconvinced and snuggled towards Meta Knight; now, the younger puff could sense the knight's body trembling from unseen tears and when he put a paw to his mentor's face, Kirby could feel wetness.

 

“No. Meta Kni not fine. Kaabii stay here.” The elder puff swallowed, then took a shuddering breath in. For all of his persistence, Kirby could be very comforting when he wanted to. The child pushed into his side and wrapped his paws around the knight as far as he could. Meta Knight felt another tear slip down his face, and he squeezed Kirby back.

 

* * *

 

 

_The child cares for you more than you'd think, Meta Knight. And please, do not think that it's your fault that your friends died._

 

_I killed one and led the other into a suicide mission. What other evidence do you need to prove that I'm not the one at fault here?_

 

 _It was all Nightmare, dear heart. All his fault. He created the demons that ultimately led them to their demise._ Try as he might, the warrior couldn't find anything to protest that, so he hurled his emotions at the eldritch abomination that no longer existed. Somehow, the fact that Nightmare no longer existed in this world only made him feel worse; there was no one else to blame for this. Kirby was falling asleep against him, but he found the strength to stay awake.

 

“Meta Kni sad because all friends dead? But Kaabii friend too, and Kaabii stay with you forever and ever,” Kirby murmured. “And Meta got Fumu. But Kaabii friend too, and so not all Meta's friends dead.” The knight contemplated this for a while and tightened his grip on Galaxia while doing so.

 

 _There is truth in what he says. Focus on the present, Meta Knight, and leave the past where it is- the past. You'll see your war friends again when you die, but now, you have to take care of the ones you have._ Meta Knight looked back at Kirby, who grinned at him, and sighed as he turned his gaze to the window. The moon cast its silver glow upon the land, much like the glow of his own eyes, and he found it comforting just seeing the stars. The knight clambered out of bed and gazed out the window, looking at the stars. Kirby followed him, his blanket wrapped around his small form, and leaned against his mentor. Meta Knight opened the door to his balcony and stood out there for a while, not caring that he was without his armor. He let the wind swirl around him for a while as he stargazed.

 

“Wind cold, Meta Kni. Come in,” Kirby called. When the knight didn’t say anything back, the puff stepped outside and tried to envelop him with his blanket. When the soft, warm fabric touched him, Meta Knight realized just how cold it was, and he shivered when a wind chilled him. The two puffballs stayed there for a while, Kirby turning to look at the stars with his mentor. The child hoped that if he could see what the knight saw in the stars, he would know what was making the elder puff so sad. But all the young puff saw were bright pinpricks of light against the dark sky, and a crescent moon that shone on the land below them. Yet as they stared at the sky, Kirby could feel Meta Knight’s body shaking from tears, and from this, Kirby thought that somehow the stars were making his mentor sad.

The child grabbed onto the knight's arm, and he tore his gaze away from the stars to look at Kirby. The pink puff slowly dragged Meta Knight back into his room and closed the door to the balcony before hugging the warrior, the child's paws latching on as hard as he could. The knight returned the hug, and they stood there for a while, hugging each other. Then Kirby wiped the tears off his mentor's face and led him back to bed. The elder puff realized he'd never be truly alone as long as Kirby was around, and this allowed him to return to his blissful dreams, Kirby snuggling against his side.

 

“Thank you, Kirby…” Meta Knight murmured, arm still around the child. Kirby let out a quiet, sleepy “poyo” in response. The knight closed his eyes and let the current of sleep wash him away, his young protege protecting him from nightmares and old memories.


End file.
